The Sound Of The Underground
by Little-Pandemonium
Summary: For one night only, Sonic Underground is playing right here in Mobius Square! It will be a night of thrills, chills and lots of entertainment! It's juice and jam time!


**Time for a Sonic Underground song fic now! I used to love this show when I was younger and I got this idea whilst listening to one of their songs a while back. No hate please! Enjoy~! :3**

"Finally it's here! The long awaited performance of the Sonic Underground, right here in Mobius Square!" The voiceover boomed through the stadium as the three band members walked onto stage, all waving at the crowd as they did so.

The green hedgehog called Manic winked at his fangirls as he made his way over to the large golden drumkit on the right side of the stage. He sat down on the seat next to it and swirled his drumsticks around his gloved fingers. "All right! Are you guys ready to rock?" he yelled into his microphone, causing an uproar of screams and applause to echo through the stadium.

Sonia, the pink hedgehog, made her way over to the left side of the stage where her beloved keyboard was propped upwards, ready to be played. She tapped her fingers gently over the keys to check if they were all in working order and then shot a thumbs up to the blue hedgehog taking centre stage.

Sonic strummed his guitar loudly leading to more Mobians shouting excitedly as they were about to witness Queen Aleena's children play for them in concert. The blue hedgehog adjusted his microphone so it was just the right height for him to speak out of. "Good evening Mobius! We're gonna sing a few of our well known songs but there will be many surprises lined up for ya! Now get ready to juice and jam!" he shot his trademark grin before strumming his guitar, beginning to sing with his siblings.

_"There's something missing _

_Something's not quite right _

_And I can feel it calling _

_To me every night _

_A little voice inside _

_Tells me someone is out there _

_And I must never give up _

_Searching everywhere! _

_(Someday) We are gonna be together _

_(Someday) Life will be so much better _

_(Someday) We will build a bond no one can break _

_(Someday) No more dark clouds above _

_(Someday) United in the light of love _

_(Someday) The story can only end one way _

_We'll be together someday _

_(Someday) We are gonna be together _

_(Someday) Life will be so much better _

_(Someday) We will build a bond no one can break _

_(Someday) No more dark clouds above _

_(Someday) United in the light of love _

_(Someday) The story can only end one way_

_We'll be together someday _

_Someday! _

_We'll be together someday!"_

After the song ended, the audience went wild with cheer and applause. The atmosphere was truly europhic! Sonic, Sonia and Manic's mother, Queen Aleena was sitting in her royal booth above the stadium and felt so proud at that moment. She knew how much that song meant to her children so knew they'd feel happy as the audience embraced it. The Queen briefly became lost in thought until she heard Sonic's voice over the microphone."Our next song is dedicated to our mother, Queen Aleena of Mobius!"

Aleena smiled brightly. She knew that this was the song they sang during their struggle to locate her.

_"(vocals – na)_

_I'm looking for someone_

_Have you got the 411?_

_I'm searching everywhere_

_For this special lady_

_Looking for someone_

_Do you have the 411?_

_Please help me if you can_

_Stop my lonely waitin'_

_Have you got the 411?_

_(vocals - na)_

_I will do anything to see her again_

_I will fight the battles and I know I can win_

_Mountains are not tall enough to keep me away_

_I will gladly give up any price I can pay_

_Oh whoa_

_Looking for someone_

_Have you got the 411?_

_I'm searching everywhere_

_For this special lady_

_Looking for someone_

_Have you got the 411?_

_Please help me if you can_

_Stop my lonely waitin'_

_Have you got the 411?_

_(vocals – na)_

_Have you got the 411?_"

Once it was the end of the song, the three hedgehogs bowed and listened to the cheers from the crowd, taking them all in. Sonic smiled. He loved the feeling of glee being directed towards him and his siblings whilst they sang. The night had only just begun!

**So how was it? There will probably be pairings in the fic but in the later chapters. ^-^**


End file.
